


Words

by NebulousMistress



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - Fandom, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4792412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulousMistress/pseuds/NebulousMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No you can't read that book. I haven't copied the Words from it yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> Quote is from the Necronomicon as written in The Dunwich Horror.

Words have power. They always did, always will. That's why I'm here, to keep the Words, keep them under control. I keep them safe, keep them from prying eyes and grabbing hands. Like yours.

Who knows what might happen if the Words got free.

Take these Words, for instance.

“By Their smell can men sometimes know Them near, but of Their semblance can no man know, saving only in the features of those They have begotten on mankind; and of those are there many sorts, differing in likeness from man’s truest eidolon to that shape without sight or substance which is Them _.”_

I know what these Words mean. Terrible Words, Words that have implications beyond the ideas of petty little readers who grope for books and pry at Words. Worse, though, is the Voice.

The Voice tells everything. That's his job, I suppose, to take all the Words he can and spread them to the readers. Keeps you lot at bay. It's a good deal, mostly. He keeps the readers satisfied, keeps you out of our Library so we can copy the Words, keep them safe, keep them hidden.

Of course, the Words take their toll. We can handle the Words because of what we are. The cloaks and robes help, keep us hidden from readers, allow us to pass among you without needing to say Words to defend the books. The books are precious, after all. Books hold the Words.

But that's why we can't let the Voice get ahold of too many Words. The Voice can handle the Words. That's what the Voice is for. He's not a reader, not a Librarian, something else. In-between, maybe? The Words he takes are sealed in his head, sealed with wax. Remove the seal and terrible things happen as all the Words fall out.

We can't have that.

Imagine, if you will, a world where the stars align and the Void descends and the Gate is thrown wide. It almost happened. Thankfully the Gates didn't open onto anywhere too dangerous. Only the Desert and not, say, the Coast. Or the City. Or the Moon.

I shudder when I think about the City and the Smiling God who dwells there.

But the Gate is closed to those who don't understand. The Key is guarded. I take comfort in that.

That's why I guard the Words. Why the Voice is not allowed in the Library.

And why you can't check out that book. I need to copy its Words before the book can be made safe. So you can't give the Words to the Voice. Terrible things might happen if the Voice gets ahold of any of these Words.

No I won't trust you.

Now there's a good little reader. Go listen to the approved Words the Voice allows you. Don't seek more Words than your mind can handle. Leave this place.

Leave...

I said...  _LEAVE!_

_HSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!_


End file.
